Sentimientos humanos
by Yuki Hatake Tsukiyomi
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor?¿Qué es la amistad?¿Qué son los celos?¿Qué es la felicidad?¿Qué es la tristeza?Ella siempre había sabido que los sentimientos no eran para los Shigamis, pero desde que conoció a Ichigo y se enfrentó a diversas situaciones supo que no era así, pero nunca se imagino que como humana serían aún más fuertes.¿Cómo diferenciar el amor y la amistad?¿Quién cruzaría la linea?
1. Prologo

Advertencias: Esta historia puede contener OcC en los personajes, lenguaje un tanto soez y por lo pronto es todo. Flasback en _cursivas._

DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Titte Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

* * *

Prólogo

 _Guerra, una palabra tan pequeña con un gran significado. Todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas, aun no creía que alguien fuera capaz de causar tanta devastación solo por su ambición de poder, pero haría todo para acabar con la persona responsable. Lo haría por todos sus amigos que estaban peleando en distintos puntos del Palacio del Rey. Se concentró para encontrar la energía espiritual de todos ellos mientras corría por aquellas escaleras, uno por uno los fue encontrando, unos más débiles que otros, pero se detuvo abruptamente unas cuantas escalinatas antes de llegar a su objetivo, algo andaba mal. Giró todo su cuerpo para poder observar todo el Palacio, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, buscando sin encontrar lo que deseaba._

 _Orihime, quien había estado corriendo junto a él, se encontraba un par de escalones debajo y lo miraba expectante, conocía esa mirada y esa mueca de total preocupación. ― ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki-kun? ―susurró apenas audible, no quería distraer al shinigami que aún estaba concentrado en su búsqueda._

― _No está, no la encuentro, no puedo hallarla ―Ichigo respondió más para sí que para ella. Inoue no necesito más que eso para saber a quién se refería, aunque ya lo sabía por el semblante del chico, así que ella también se concentró y trato de localizarla, pero no obtuvo nada, la energía espiritual de la chica no estaba en ningún lado, se había evaporado de la nada._

― _Sabía que llegarías primero que nadie, Ichigo Kurosaki, mi hijo nacido de la oscuridad. ―Se quedaron de piedra, no habían logrado llegar antes de que él despertara. Apretando sus puños, Ichigo avanzo los escalones que faltaban, seguido de Inoue, hasta quedar de frente a Yhwach, quien los miraba con esos asquerosos ojos que le daban náuseas y esa sonrisa cargada de cinismo y excesiva confianza, el muy maldito creía que ya había ganado―. No traes buena cara, Ichigo, ¿acaso se te perdió algo? Yo puedo encontrarla por ti. ―Esa afirmación lo hizo rabiar, entonces era él quien estaba detrás de la desaparición de Rukia._

― _¡Dime donde esta maldito! ―gritó con furia amenazante mientras desenvainaba sus dos zanpakuto y se colocaba en posición de ataque―, ¡si le haces algo, juró que te matare!_

 _Inoue pasaba su mirada de Ichigo a Yhwach y viceversa, el autoproclamado Rey desafiaba a Kurosaki con la mirada y más que eso, la sonrisa malévola que mostraba claramente decía que tenía la seguridad de haber puesto al shinigami en jaque. Pero, ¿qué era lo que quería Yhwach teniendo a Rukia cautiva? Había escuchado de Urahara que el Rey Quincy estaba reclutando a 5 potenciales de guerra, ¿sería Rukia uno de esos 5? Se recrimino a si misma por preguntarse esas cosas, lo único importante ahora era saber la situación de la teniente o sino, tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a Ichigo sí perdía el juicio, no quería ni pensarlo._

― _Esa shinigami no es uno de mis juguetes para ganar la guerra, es mucho más que eso, ¿no es así Ichigo? ―Yhwach se había puesto de pie, sobresaltando a Orihime y haciendo que Kurosaki se pusiera más en alert_ _a―. Gracias a ella, tú naciste en la oscuridad, es por eso que decidí devolverle el favor, ahora yo la iluminaré y la guiaré por el camino de la verdad._

― _¡Maldito! ―Ichigo ya no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzo sobre el Rey empuñando sus dos zanpakuto pero antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca, una flecha cayó frente a sus pies, haciéndolo saltar para alejarse del lugar donde había impactado ya que el suelo alrededor de la flecha se había congelado. Consternado dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde la flecha había salido y sus ojos se abrieron aún más a causa de la sorpresa._

 _Caminando lentamente, una figura salía del rincón oscuro en el que se encontraba, el ruido del tacón de sus botas largas, unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, se escuchaba por el lugar, vestida con unos short cortos, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, cuello alto pero con una pequeña abertura en el comienzo de sus pechos, nada revelador; una capa iniciaba a la altura de su cintura, ondeándose con cada paso que daba y en cada uno de sus brazos, antes de llegar a sus codos, comenzaban sus mangas largas, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y que aunque cubrían sus manos, eran amplias dejándole total movilidad. En su mano derecha sostenía un arco, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transformado en una katana totalmente blanca, con un listón largo del mismo color que salía del final del mango._

 _Inoue no salía de su asombro, no podía creer lo que veía, así que esa era la razón por la cual no encontraban su presión espiritual, no es que hubiera desaparecido, sino era porque había cambiado por completo, el final solo pudo ahogar un grito al descubrir la gravedad del asunto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el shinigami de cabellos naranja, quien estaba igual o peor que ella, parecía que hasta había dejado de respirar. Con esta nueva jugada de Yhwach, todo podría pasar._

― _Rukia… ―Su garganta le ardió con solo pronunciar su nombre, hace unos momentos tenía tanto miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado al no poder detectarla pero ahora no estaba mucho mejor. Frente a él se encontraba la chica, el mismo corto cabello negro, el mismo mechón cayendo sobre su rostro pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos violetas que múltiples de veces lo había visto con decisión, ese brillo que mostraban y que muchas veces le habían infundado confianza y valor para seguir peleando, había desaparecido._

 _No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, una vez más le había fallado, otra vez no había podido protegerla, de nuevo, por su culpa, le estaban haciendo daño. La primera vez la sentenciaron a muerte por haberle dado el poder de proteger a su familia, y ahora la estaban manipulando justamente por la misma razón. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, comenzaba a sentir esa opresión en su pecho, parecido a aquella vez cuando creyó que todos le habían dado la espalda, pero ahora era más fuerte, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó dicho escenario._

― _Te presento a Rukia Kuchiki, mi nueva hija Quincy, renacida en la luz, nuestra Reyna. ―Estaba tan absorto que apenas y escucho lo que dijo Yhwach, y reacciono solo cuando observo como Rukia se dirigía corriendo hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo, pero él seguía sin moverse. Por su culpa, el destino de Rukia había cambiado por completo._

Se despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando a pesar de que era una noche fresca en Karakura, se pasó una mano por su rostro y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que estaba en su escritorio, apenas marcaba las 3:00 a.m. Sabiendo que no se volvería a dormir por mucho que lo intentara, decidió levantarse de la cama y descalzo, salió de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo y entró sigilosamente en la habitación, asegurándose que la dueña estaba completamente dormida, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Desde ahí podía apreciarla mejor, estaba de lado con la cara dando hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta, permitiendo a la Luna colarse cual ladrona para iluminar el rostro de la muchacha que parecía no conocer el significado del frío. Suspiro, si no le hacía caso sobre cerrar la ventana, al final solo conseguiría enfermarse, pero parecía que ella aún no entendía que ya no tenía resistencia a un simple resfriado.

Como pudo y gracias a su alta estatura cerró la ventana pero dejo la cortina abierta para que la Luna siguiera con su tarea de iluminar el sueño de la chica. Suspiró nuevamente, se sentía como un tonto entrando como ladrón solo para observarla, era una mala manía que había adquirido desde que había vuelto al mundo humano después de la fatídica guerra, pero solo lo hacía para cerciorarse que estaba a salvo y que las pesadillas que lo atormentaban no eran más que recuerdos amargos, solo era por eso.

No podía haber otro motivo, no es porque observarla lo llenará de paz ni porque se sentía bien contemplar su belleza y delicada figura o porque una calidez en su pecho brotaba cada vez más fuerte, claro que no, solo era porque, por su culpa ella estaba atrapada en ese cuerpo, en ese mundo. Porque no pudo protegerla y ahora ella se había convertido en su contraparte, ahora era una Quincy y por consecuente, ella era un alma viva, una humana.

Se levantó de la cama, la observó una última vez esa noche, la cubrió con la manta y acaricio con delicadeza una de sus mejillas. Decidió que era hora de salir de ahí de regreso a su cuarto, justo cuando abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, su voz llego en un susurro. ―Ichigo… ―Sonrió levemente, si, solo era por la culpa que sentía, no porque le gustaba oír que Rukia susurraba su nombre entre sueños, esta vez, si salió de la habitación.

Solo se alegraba de verla a salvo, solo por eso.


	2. Chapter 1

Rapidamente agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, sin mucho que decir, aqui esta el primer capitulo, aunque no quede muy satisfecha con lo último, así que quiero que me hagan saber que les pareció.

Aclaraciones: _Flashback,_ Occ en personajes.

DISCLAIRMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Titte Kubo, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El Sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación haciendo que frunciera el ceño y apretará los párpados, una vez más se había olvidado de cerrar la cortina aunque tampoco recordaba haber cerrado la ventana. Se estiró pateando la manta fuera de la cama, frotando sus ojos se sentó, aun cuando llevaba más de un mes despertando en ese lugar le seguía costando desperezarse y adaptarse a su entorno.

Sonrió al escuchar el escandalo proveniente de la habitación continua, al parecer esos dos no perdían la costumbre de despertarse en medio de golpes e insultos, y con eso supo que era momento de comenzar con un nuevo día. Se despojó de su pijama y se vistió con su uniforme de preparatoria, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco extraña. Fue hasta su espejo de cuerpo completo, se observó de los pies a la cabeza, dándose cuenta que nada en su aspecto había cambiado. Su cabello seguía corto y negro, con ese mechón cayendo sobre su rostro, no había crecido ni un centímetro para su desgracia, sus pechos y trasero seguían del mismo tamaño, y sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color violeta que siempre.

Observó a su alrededor, tenía su propia cama, un escritorio lleno de sus cosas, su armario, de las paredes colgaba uno que otro poster de Chappy al igual que dibujos creados por ella misma, en un rincón había una repisa llena de su colección de figuras de edición limitada de Chappy, en fin, todo esa habitación era suya y eso era lo extraño. La primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, era una intrusa en el armario de Ichigo, después de los fatídicos momentos que marcaron su vida, regreso como una invitada de la casa, compartiendo habitación con las gemelas pero una vez más el destino había hecho de las suyas y tuvo que irse.

Después de, nuevamente, regresar, solo pasaba periodos de tiempo esporádicos, más que nada por el nuevo cargo que desempeñaba pero sabía que podía quedarse en esa casa las veces que quisiera. Sin embargo, ahora era muy distinto, esta vez tenía una habitación propia que Isshin insistió en mandar a construir pese a las negativas suyas y de su hermano. El dueño de la casa solo se limitó a decir que ella era su tercera hija y por eso debía tener su propio espacio, aunque en realidad había agregado otra cosa más que ella no había entendido del todo, pero parecía que Byakuya sí porque estuvo a punto de golpear a Isshin si no fuera porque un muy rojo Ichigo le gano la oportunidad.

Sonrió divertida al recordar ese momento, nuevamente se observó en el espejo y divago en sus recuerdos, justo al momento donde Isshin y Byakuya hablaban con ella para que considerara sus opciones, después de que ella despertará al finalizar la guerra.

 _Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, quería abrir sus ojos pero no podía, como si una fuerza le impidiera hacerlo, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, tenía que ver a sus amigos, asegurarse de que todos estaban a salvo, que él hubiera cumplido su palabra de que estaría con vida, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía así que no le quedo más que rendirse ante la inconciencia._

 _Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y parecía que su voz estaba perdida, porque ni un sonido salía de su boca por más que ella intentaba hablar. Sintió como algo se removía a su lado y después una voz llegó a sus oídos._

 _―_ _¿Rukia-nee? Al fin despertaste. ―Enfoco mejor su vista, era Karin, quien al parecer había estado dormida a su lado, la voz de la adolescente se escuchaba llena de alegría y hasta podía ver que su labio inferior temblaba, prueba de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas―. Que alegría, iré por el viejo, solo espera un momento. ―Se paró de la cama y corriendo salió de la habitación. ¿Qué hacía Karin en la Sociedad de Almas? Fue en ese momento donde Rukia se fijó mejor el lugar en donde estaba, lo reconocía, era la habitación de Ichigo. ¿Qué era lo que ella hacia ahí y cómo llego a ese lugar? Lo último que ella recordaba era estar en el campo de batalla, rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo, mientras él gritaba hacia Yhwach cosas que se difuminaban en su mente, al igual que recordaba su propia voz pidiéndole a Ichigo que se mantuviera con vida. La verdad en ese momento estaba muy cansada y malherida, tal vez todo había sido solo una alucinación._

 _―_ _Rukia-chan, me alegra verte despierta, no te esfuerces. ―Isshin había entrado a la habitación y detuvo su acción de sentarse―. Después de todo has estado una semana inconsciente, solo sentarte te causaría ganas de vomitar, por otro lado, Karin ya fue a avisar a Urahara de tu despertar. ―Se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza de manera fraternal, Rukia quería preguntar muchas cosas, Isshin lo entendió al mirar sus ojos violetas ―. Descansa un poco más, en cuanto venga Byakuya te explicaremos la situación._

 _La muchacha trato de descifrar la mirada del hombre frente a ella, pero al parecer aún seguía muy cansada aunque eso no evitaba que algo dentro de ella se apretará pensando lo peor, al menos quería saber que Ichigo se encontraba bien, vivo; por eso acumulo las fuerzas necesarias y forzó a su voz para salir, pero antes de decir el nombre del chico, Karin regreso, ahora junto a Yuzu, quien había corrido directo a abrazarla y susurrar palabras de alivio mientras lloraba, Rukia solo pudo sonreír con ternura y aceptar la calidez de ese abrazo._

 _Después de que la menor de los Kurosaki se calmara, preparó una deliciosa comida para Rukia, supervisada por su padre, para que no le cayera mal por ser su primera comida en días. Por su lado, la Kuchiki ya podía hablar pero solo conseguía que Isshin le dijera que no fuera tan desesperada, que después de una semana que podría esperar un par de horas más, al menos la dejo tranquila cuando le dio a conocer que Ichigo estaba sano y salvo, pero no dijo más. Ahora ella estaba aún en cama pero ahora sentada viendo el atardecer desde la habitación, esperando que llegara su hermano, tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que entraban al lugar y dio un pequeño salto del susto._

 _―_ _Rukia… ―Volteó a mirar sorprendida, aliviada y feliz al escuchar esa voz tan firme y profunda como la recordaba, mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir sus lágrimas pero su intento fue en vano cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza con delicadeza, en ese momento no pudo contenerse más y lloró de felicidad mientras él acariciaba su cabello, demostrando que estaba igual de aliviado y alegre de verla, esa era su forma de mostrar su afecto._

 _Luego de unos minutos de privacidad entre los hermanos Kuchiki, Isshin decidió que era momento de hacer acto de presencia, es hora de aclarar las dudas de Rukia, y con lo poco hablador que era Byakuya estaba seguro que él tendría que darlas todas. ―Que hermosa escena, sabía que Rukia-chan había derretido ese corazón de hielo que te cargabas. ―Pero como todo Kurosaki que era, no pudo evitar soltar algún comentario con tal de molestar al capitán a lo cual él le devolvió una mirada fría pero lo ignoro, después de todo no se iba a permitir cambiar su alegre y maravillosa personalidad sin importar la situación en la que estaban._

 _―_ _Bien, Rukia-chan, las cosas complicadas nunca me han gustado, además de que soy pésimo dando explicaciones, así que iré al grano. ―Su semblante cambio a uno serio, miró a Byakuya esperando su aprobación, esté solo le devolvió la mirada, así que suspiro, se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a Rukia―. Tú ya no podrás regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, eres una humana, una Quincy, ahora perteneces a este mundo. ―Al escuchar eso, ella solo bajo la mirada, ya lo esperaba así, pero fue algo que ella decidió y no se arrepentía. No se dio cuenta de que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas que la cubrían, trataba de calmarse y formar una sonrisa pero un golpe y un quejido la hicieron levantar la cabeza y mirar desconcertada la escena._

 _Había varios pétalos de cerezo alrededor de un Isshin que lloraba a mares y un aura negra rodeaba a Byakuya. ―Está bien, está bien, solo quería darle un poco de drama, lo siento ―aclaró su garganta una vez más y cambio su semblante a uno sonriente―, la verdad, es que solo es temporal, Urahara está trabajando en una forma para devolverte tus poderes. ―Rukia estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, no podía creer que ese hombre hubiera sido capitán y que pudiera bromear con algo como eso, pero después se recordó que era Isshin Kurosaki y suspiró para calmarse, después de todo pedir seriedad en él era pedir demasiado._

 _―_ _Aunque, hay algo que Byakuya y yo hemos estado discutiendo y al fin pudimos congeniar en algo, ¿no crees que eso es para armar una fiesta? ―Ahora bailaba alrededor de la habitación, Rukia lo miraba incrédula, si no lo conociera eso le hubiera parecido demasiado, miró a su hermano viendo como estaba de brazos cruzados con las manos apretadas, al parecer estaba conteniéndose―. Lo que quiero decir, es que creemos que todo lo que te ha pasado a estado fuera de tus manos y te hemos forzado a muchas cosas, es por eso que esta vez queremos que tu decidas Rukia-chan. ―Se había sentado en la cama a su lado y había tomado uno de sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola de forma fraternal y con culpabilidad, después observo a su hermano, y se dio cuenta que, aunque tenía su mismo semblante neutro, su mirada era igual que la de Isshin._

 _―_ _Mientras Urahara trabaja, queremos que tú tengas una vida normal aquí, que seas una adolescente, disfrutes de lo que este mundo tiene que ofrecerte, en ese tiempo podrás reflexionar y decidir qué es lo que realmente quieres, y sea cual sea tu decisión, nosotros la respetaremos. ―Tanto él como su hermano le devolvían una sonrisa cálida, bueno, todo en lo que Byakuya puede llamarse sonrisa. Ella se sintió conmovida por toda esa calidez que aquellos dos hombres le brindaban, se sentía tan afortunada._

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, así que tomo su bolso, su celular y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la mayor de las gemelas de la casa. ―Buenos días Rukia-nee, el desayuno ya está listo, así que será mejor que bajes antes de que esos dos lo destruyan con sus peleas, me voy porque tengo práctica temprano, nos vemos. ―Bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras se despedía, por el contrario ella descendió con calma, comenzando a escuchar los gritos cada que se acercaba, no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más, esos dos nunca cambiarán, por muchas situaciones de peligro que pasarán, seguían conservando su esencia y ella deseaba que así fuera siempre.

―Rukia, mi hermosa tercera hija, al fin estas aquí, enseña al ingrato de mi hijo modales y respeto hacia su hermoso padre. ―Isshin estaba boca abajo en el piso del comedor, siendo aplastado por un pie de su hijo mayor, quien tenía una vena palpitando en su cien.

―Calla, viejo loco, si no te detengo le hubieras caído encima como todas las mañanas. ―Ichigo agradecía a sus batallas por darle mejores reflejos, porque solo al oír los pasos de Rukia en las escaleras, su viejo se había parado de su asiento y estaba listo para saltar encima de la chica, pero él fue más rápido y lo mando al piso antes de que ella entrara al comedor―. Deberías de cansarte, madura y deja de comportarte como un pervertido y loco, a veces me pregunto cómo mamá, Toushiro y Matsumoto podían soportarte. ―Acto seguido, Isshin estaba llorando y balbuceando incoherencias frente al gran poster de Masaki.

―No deberías ser tan duro con él. ―Isshin volteó y miro esperanzado a su tercera hija porque lo estuviera defendiendo―. Puede que en su juventud haya sido peor, en especial cuando por su rango, ni el Capitán Hitsugaya ni la teniente Matsumoto podían golpearlo como lo haces tú. ―Rukia ya se había sentado y había comenzado a comer mientras decía aquello, mientras una profunda aura depresiva rodeaba a Isshin balbuceando cosas como que ya la habían cambiado al lado oscuro y demás.

―Bueno, en eso tienes razón. ―Sonrió de forma maliciosa y se sentó para seguir comiendo, y se dijo a si mismo que era una fortuna que ella ya no actuara en su casa, eso significaba que ya estaba más que familiarizada con ellos, además que ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con su fastidioso tono chillón de voz en la escuela como para soportarlo en casa. No era porque estuviera feliz de que Rukia se mostrará tal cual era.

―Mi bella Kuchi… ―Y el pobre chico fue mandado desde el portón hasta la pared dentro de la escuela―. ¿Por qué siempre tan agresivo, Ichigo? ¡Solo quiero demostrar mi admiración por la grandiosa Kuchiki, no es nada malo!

―Hazlo de lejos y sin causar tanto alboroto, das vergüenza, además vas a estropear la imagen de Kuchiki-san, recuerda que es vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil, así que te agradecería que ninguno de los dos causará estos espectáculos. ―Sentenció acomodando sus lentes.

Ichigo solo lo miró con fastidio, después de todo ese sermón se repetía todas las mañanas, era rutina desde hace un mes. Él y Rukia salían de casa rumbo a la escuela, un par de calles antes de llegar se encontraban con Ishida que los esperaba impaciente y de brazos cruzados porque debía llegar temprano por ser del consejo estudiantil y le daba un sermón sobre la puntualidad. Después de 5 minutos que para Ichigo parecen horas, seguían con su camino y cuando ya estuvieran en la entrada, Keigo aparecería de quien sabe dónde, directo a Rukia, y él debía mandarlo a volar de un golpe, justo como siempre hacía con su padre, a veces se preguntaba si el viejo y Keigo se ponían de acuerdo para hacerlo. Sin olvidar la sentencia de Ishida sobre tener que comportarse para no dañar la reputación del consejo estudiantil.

Maldijo a Urahara y su manera de cambiar la memoria de las personas para introducir a una persona a sus vidas. Gracias al sombrerero y su grandiosa idea, Rukia ahora cursaba el primer año y, por si fuera poco, era vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, alegando que de esa forma ella podrá familiarizarse con la vida como estudiante de manera más sencilla, y claro, siendo apoyada por Ishida, por el Quincy y no por él, si, maldito Urahara, aunque no es como si le importara mucho, así descansaría de ella y su curiosidad.

―Será mejor que te vayas Ichi… digo, Kurosaki-kun, tienes práctica con el club de soccer esta vez, y quiero ese muñeco de Chappy ―susurró lo último para que solo él escuchara y continuo regresando a su tono fingido―, así que apresúrate que se te hará tarde para llegar a clases. ― Ichigo frunció el ceño, ojala también pudiera escapar de ella y su obsesión de Chappy, lo estaba dejando en bancarrota, ya casi todo lo que ganaba en los clubs era usado por ella y ese estúpido conejo.

―Es hora de irnos Kuchiki-san, y haz caso a lo que te decimos tus superiores. ―Se acomodó las gafas y camino seguido de Rukia, quien hizo una leve reverencia y con una sonrisa angelical se despidió de Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro, este último había medio observado la escena tras su celular.

Ichigo los veía irse juntos, otra vez, maldijo de nuevo a Urahara y su lógica. _―Ahora que Kuchiki-san seguirá siendo una Quincy por el momento, quien mejor que Ishida-san para cuidar de ella._

―Esos dos se han vuelto más cercanos, pero deberías estar feliz, los rumores que invento, de nuevo, Mizuiro sobre ti y Kuchiki se desvanecerán, ahora Ishida deberá lidiar con eso. ―Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina aparición de Tatsuki, pero después recupero la compostura y proceso sus palabras.

―Qué más da, aún debo lidiar con ella en casa. Nos vemos chicos. ―Cargando su bolso al hombro se encamino hacia los vestidores del club de soccer, Tatsuki tenía razón, pero lo que ella no sabía es que no podría librarse de la enana ni aunque quisiera, después de todo, ellos tenía sus almas conectadas, literalmente. Sonrió tocando la cicatriz que estaba oculta tras su camisa, justo en medio del pecho, la misma que Rukia tenía. Solo en esos momentos se sentía como un egoísta, porque a pesar de sentirse culpable que ella sea una Quincy por ahora, una calidez lo embargaba cada que sentía ese lazo latiendo dentro de él, prueba de que nada podría separarlos.

Movió su cabeza negativamente, eso había sonado cursi, después de todo ella solo era su compañera, su _amiga_. Así que mientras se cambiaba, se repitió muchas veces esa palabra, no había manera de que ellos dos fueran algo más que eso, siempre estaría agradecido con ella, pero eso era todo, ellos no cruzarían ninguna línea, sólo amigos, por siempre unidos, sólo eso.

Tatsuki se quedó viendo como su amigo de infancia se perdía de vista, analizando sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo había sonado como uno de esos chicos que creían tener a una eterna enamorada siempre tras de él, lástima que apuntaba a la chica equivocada. Suspiró, no le gustaba esa confianza que el chico demostraba y que le decía que él y Rukia tienen un lazo irrompible. Ella no era tonta, Ichigo podría esconderse bajo esa mascara de indiferencia, y aunque estaba segura que le afectaba de que la ex-shinigami pasará demasiado tiempo con Ishida también estaba segura de que él creía que nadie podría igualar ni superar el lazo que los unía. Maldito ególatra, al final de cuentas era un hombre.

Frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia el aula, mientras Mizuiru y Keigo se quedaban discutiendo o más bien, Keigo seguía llorando porque nadie lo tomara en cuenta, no les tomo importancia como siempre. Debía hacer algo, puede que Kuchiki le cayera bien, y estaba hasta agradecida por lo que hizo por Ichigo, pero no podía seguir dejando que ese lazo creciera, ella se encargaría de que ese idiota que tenía por amigo abriera sus ojos y se fijará en la verdadera chica que lo amaba, si, por que ella estaba completamente segura de que Kuchiki Rukia no debía estar con Ichigo, por muy unidos que estuvieran.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola, después de un mes, no tengo escusas, solo diré que sin computadora, es difícil, y me niego a usar el celular, siento que no le da buen formato además de que luego publicar desde ahí es una lata, Fanfiction después me modifica el formato, en fin. Ahora que por fin mi hermano tiene una laptop, y yo conseguí convencerlo de que me la preste todos los lunes, estaré más por aquí.

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, me agrada saber que esta historia tiene aceptación, ahora espero cumplir sus expectativas. En los comentarios del capítulo pasado, pude apreciar su enojo por Tatsuki XD, y es que bueno, desde el momento en que Mahana o no recuerdo el nombre de le chica, le pregunta en el manga a Rukia sobre sus sentimientos por Ichigo, la cara de Tatsuki me dio la impresión que no le gustaba nada, nada esa insinuación, en especial cuando le dijo a Inoue que no debería ponerse triste por no tener rival, sino lo contrario, supe que Tatsuki haría lo necesario por ayudar a su mejor amiga, aunque esto solo fue mi impresión ^^U. Además de que, igual siento que ella y Rukia no tienen ninguna otra relación más que solo compañeras y por esa razón siempre antepondría a Orihime en lo referente a Ichigo.

En fin, capitulo más largo que el anterior y se verá un poco la participación de otros personajes, no solo Tatsuki estará involucrada xD, pero tampoco quiero hacerla tan mala, así que tendrá a alguien que le ponga los pies sobre la tierra. Igual, viene aderezado con un momento Ichiruki, en especial después del manga pasado *0*, no voy a darles spoiler, pero les recomiendo verlo, se esta poniendo uy, véanlo, véanlo.

Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Lenguaje un tanto vulgar, OCC (esto ustedes lo juzgarán, aunque yo creo que es leve), 0-0-0-0 Cambio de escenario

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Tite Kubo, quien, al parecer al fin nos esta escuchando. La historia y los personajes OC que aquí aparecen, son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Una vez más suspiro aburrida, la clase de matemáticas era demasiado molesta y fastidiosa, además no es como si ella no supiera de eso, contrariamente a la opinión que sus amigos tenían, ella si sabía de números, después de todo era Teniente de un gran escuadrón y hacer los balances monetarios era una de sus tantas responsabilidades, y por experiencia sabía que ella jamás usaría la raíz, ni esa teoría de conjuntos, o cambiaría los números por letras, eso era trabajo de los cerebros del escuadrón 12.

Echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, gracias a que se sentaba cerca de la ventana y casi al final de la fila pudo observar a todos sus compañeros, la mayoría se mostraba desesperado escribiendo y resolviendo los problemas, otro poco lo hacía con calma, es decir, ellos eran los más estudiosos, y después estaban unos pocos distraídos, como ella, incluso un par dormitaba tras el libro que servía de escudo. Pero que más daba, después podía recurrir a los apuntes que Ishida amablemente le había proporcionado para facilitar su adaptación a clases, después de todo, ella había comenzado atrasada, sin mencionar que no había tenido los 15 años de preparación que todos los demás tuvieron, hablando claro, en lo referente a la formación académica, porque al fin y al cabo, ella había vivido mucho tiempo y visto muchas cosas que los demás, en su vida, se imaginarían.

Regreso su vista a su libreta, solamente había apuntado los ejercicios pero no había resuelto ninguno, además faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que la clase terminara y diera paso al descanso. Suspiro por una vez más, esta vez maldiciendo a Urahara internamente, no es que no haya hecho unas cuantas amistades, pero extrañaba molestar a Ichigo entre clases, era divertido ver sus caras de enojo y como trataba de que prestara atención procurando no emitir sonido alguno, logrando caras aún más graciosas. También extrañaba robarle sus apuntes y tareas cuando él no se daba cuenta, todo con tal de mantener su tapadera de estudiante, pero lo más divertido era cuando se daba cuenta y le sacaba bronca, en verdad se reía de lo lindo haciéndolo rabiar.

Observo el reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra notando que las manecillas se movían demasiado lento para su gusto, así que volteo a ver hacia la ventana, encontrándose con el cielo azul, en verdad era aburrido y extraño no tenerlo cerca. Si bien lo extrañaba antes, en especial en aquellos 17 meses, saber que estaba bien y a salvo de cualquier peligro, era más que suficiente para estar tranquila, además de que usaba su trabajo para distraerse, pero ahora era distinto. Después de todo, ahora vivía con él, y solo eran cortos lapsos de tiempo en los que se separaban, por eso era demasiado raro extrañarlo aún más que en esos tiempos, eso la estaba asustando, hasta en sueños Ichigo hacia acto de presencia. Llevo una mano a su pecho y apretó la blusa del uniforme, justo a la altura donde estaba aquella cicatriz, tal vez debería preguntarle a Urahara sobre eso, tenía la esperanza de él pudiera explicarle porque tenía esa opresión en el pecho, porque su corazón latía rápido y porque su rostro se calentaba cada vez que se sorprendía pensando en su amigo.

―Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Levantando la vista se encontró con dos de sus compañeras, Hotaru, la que le había hablado, era un poco más alta que ella, cabello castaño largo, ojos azulados escondidos tras unos pequeños lentes, tierna, dulce pero de inocente tenía lo que Inoue de buena cocinera, en especial cuando leía esos mangas que tenía como principales protagonistas a chicos, ella no los había leído y la única vez que iba a hacerlo, Ichigo se lo arrebato antes de poder abrirlo, alegando, con un rostro muy rojo, que en su casa no iba a permitir que leyera esas estupideces―. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ―Respondió con ese tono inocente, aunque claro que no era como el que usaba la primera vez, pero aún debía conservar su papel de buena estudiante, según le había dicho Ishida, aunque podría ser que el de anteojos solo le gustaba encrespar los nervios de Ichigo, al igual que ella.

―Estuviste muy distraída en clases, ¿acaso estabas pensado en tu novio? Me pregunto con cuál de los dos, Ishida o Kurosaki. ―Ella era Kaoru, cabello rojizo largo, ojos marrones, era la más alta de las tres, casi a la altura de Arisawa, pero con los pechos casi del tamaño de Orihime, definiéndola en una sola palabra, era la representación de la feminidad en toda la extensión de la palabra y por si fuera poco, tenía un novio universitario, convirtiéndola en una persona con experiencia, según la misma Kaoru, razón por la cual era la primera en insinuar que tenía una relación con Ishida o Ichigo y por más que ella se lo negará, parecía que solo le daba más cuerda.

―Una vez más te repito que no tengo ninguna relación de ese tipo con ninguno de los dos, y no digas eso tan fuerte o los rumores volverán. ―Se puso de pie mientras decía eso y sacaba su almuerzo.

―Los rumores nunca se han ido, pero después de que Kurosaki les manda esa fuerte mirada a los habladores, deciden dejarlo por un rato, pero aún hay valientes que se encargan de mantener vivo ese rumor. ―Declaro Kaoru con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―Deja a Rukia en paz, Kaoru, yo también pienso que son tonterías, además, se ven mejor Ishida y Kurosaki juntos. ―Alego con una sonrisa pervertida, mejillas sonrojadas y con sus anteojos casi empañados, recordándole a Chizuru cuando estaba cerca de Inoue.

―Creo que eso sería imposible, además de que también está el rumor de que la ídolo de la escuela, Orihime Inoue es la única capaz de entrar en el corazón del malhumorado Kurosaki y puede que sean novios antes de que finalice el año, aunque a mi parecer, ese rumor surgió porque el club de fans de Kurosaki se sienten intimidadas por la gran personalidad de Inoue. —Declaró haciendo una señal de comillas con los dedos cuando pronuncio la palabra personalidad.

―Deben dejar atrás esos tontos rumores y concentrarse en sus estudios. ―Frunció un poco su ceño, los rumores referentes a ella y su vida amorosa le hacían gracia y pasaba de ellos, pero los que implicaban a Ichigo le molestaban, en especial aquellos que salían de la boca de esas locas de su club de fans. Aun no entendía como les podía gustar si siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y las ignoraba; a ellas solo les gustaba su apariencia, pero ninguna hace el pequeño esfuerzo de intentar saber quién es en realidad, y eso de decir que Inoue estaba en su corazón, era prueba de ello y una tontería. Es cierto que ella misma sabía acerca de los sentimientos de la chica por él, pero Ichigo es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de ello y muy puritano para sentir algo más que amistad por Orihime o por cualquier otro espécimen del sexo femenino, sin mencionar que su cabeza solo está llena de peleas, aunque él diga lo contrario, es igual de salvaje que los del escuadrón 11.

―Está bien, está bien, cerraré mi boca, por ahora. ¿Irás a almorzar a la azotea de nuevo? ―Kaoru levanto sus manos en son de rendición, sabía que cuando la pequeña Kuchiki fruncía así el ceño, era mejor hacerle caso.

―Sí, después pasaré al consejo para buscar una información con Ishida, así que avisen al profesor de que llegaré un poco tarde. Nos vemos. ―Se fue del aula con su almuerzo en una mano y despidiéndose con la otra, las otras contestaron de la misma forma. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kaoru volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro a la cual, Hotaru le devolvió.

―Deberías de dejar de tentar a tu suerte, un día la harás enojar de verdad y yo no quiero conocer a Rukia enojada.

―Es imposible evitarlo, es muy divertido verla celosa, además, solo la estoy ayudando a que acepté sus sentimientos. Sin olvidar que en verdad creo que esas chicas solo están intimidadas y necesitan anteojos para poder ver la realidad, tal vez debes prestarles los tuyos. ―Le arrebató los anteojos a Hotaru y se los puso de manera divertida―. Así aceptaran que Kurosaki solo tiene ojos para nuestra pequeña, y yo me encargaré que así sea.

―Aunque me rompe mi fantasía fujoshi entre mis dos ídolos, ―tomo devuelta sus anteojos y los limpio antes de ponérselos―, te ayudaré. ―Con una sonrisa y chocando sus puños, sellaron el pequeño pacto que ayudaría a su amiga a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

―Es genial que mi hermosa Kuchiki pueda almorzar con nosotros. Ella debería ir en nuestro curso, ¿por qué ese sombrerero extraño y desaliñado te llevo tan lejos de mí? ―Keigo una vez más exclamaba eufórico su desdicha de solo poder convivir en el almuerzo con ella, él era el único que mostraba su inconformidad con Urahara tan abiertamente.

―Ella estuvo lejos del mundo vivo por mucho tiempo, es por eso que creyeron más conveniente para su adaptación si comenzaba desde el principio. ―Respondió Ishida, por diezmilésima vez, y él que creía que Ichigo era un idiota, se había equivocado.

―Además, de esa forma la enana no se sentiría tan diminuta, aunque creo que sigue siendo la más pequeña de su curso. ―Cuando Ichigo termino de decir eso, justo cuando metía un pedazo de onigiri a su boca, recibió un golpe en su estómago que hizo que casi se ahogara, mientras los chicos a su alrededor se habían alejado un poco disimuladamente, ya lo veían venir―. ¡Maldita enana del demonio! ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Deja de golpearme mientras trato de comer.

― ¡¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así, idiota?! No es mi culpa que tú seas un maldito poste de luz.

―Dejaré de llamarte así cuando comiences a respetar a tu superior, medio metro.

―Soy muy respetuosa con los Capitanes, con mi hermano, Chad, Mizuiro y por supuesto, con Ishida. ―A Keigo le había apareció un aura depresiva sobre él al no escuchar su nombre, mientras a Ichigo estaba comenzando a saltarle una vena.

―Desgraciada.

―Cuando madures tal vez considere tratarte como igual, fresa.

― ¿Quién es la que está en primer curso ahora? Sin olvidar su horripilante obsesión por un deforme conejo. No estás en posición de hablar sobre madurez, bicho. ―Sintiéndose triunfal, cruzo sus brazos y mostro una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras todos los que querían sobrevivir se habían alejado aún más al ver el aura asesina que brotaba de Kuchiki.

―No insultes a Chappy, estúpido niño. ―Ella en algún momento se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte patada a Ichigo, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo, un par de metros lejos de donde estaba―. He vivido más años que tú descerebrado, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, sigues siendo solo un mocoso para mí.

―Perra maldita que eres, enana. ―Se paró como resorte sobando su rostro y se acercó de nuevo a ella, frunciendo a un más su ceño, mejor mostrarse furioso en vez de dolido, ni él sabía porque, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, que Rukia lo llamará niño lo frustraba y le dolía, mucho―. A pesar de los años, si no creces aunque sea unos centímetros más, seguiré llamándote como me plazca, pequeña.

―Estas pidiendo a gritos que te de una paliza, zanahoria. ―Rukia lo miraba esperando que alguno de los rayos invisibles que le enviaba, en verdad le hiciera daño.

― ¡Ja! Quiero verte intentarlo. ―Él no se quedaba atrás, aunque sabía que la intimidación visual jamás funcionaría con ella, y a decir verdad, si no estuviera seguro que aún no controlaba sus poderes, no estuviera tentando a su suerte como ahora.

Mientras, Chad e Ishida soltaron un suspiro, demasiado acostumbrados a sus discusiones, aunque a veces deseaban que Ichigo no hubiera perdido su sentido de supervivencia, de ser lo contrario, hubiera parado la pelea desde que ella le dio el primer golpe, y para rematar, se había vuelto un poco más elocuente al momento de regresar la agresión verbal. Mizuiro y Keigo, caso contrario, aún no estaban del todo acostumbrados, incluso a veces deseaban que Rukia regresará a su actitud de buena estudiante, para no tener que ser testigos de estas absurdas peleas que al final, sabían de antemano, Rukia sería la triunfal ganadora.

―Aunque me gusta ver como pateas el trasero de Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda como vicepresidenta, Kuchiki. ―Tatsuki había ido aparecido justo cuando Rukia estaba preparando su puño en alto para darle un puñetazo que, seguramente, lo hubiera dejado inconsciente. Al ver la interrogante en su rostro y que no había cambiado su posición, tuvo que aclarar el asunto―. Quiero pedirte nuevo equipo para el club, sé que aunque ya no voy tan seguido, aún sigo siendo su representante y debo seguir haciendo el trabajo sucio.

―De acuerdo, ―suspirando, bajo su brazo de mala gana―, tienes suerte zanahoria, Arisawa te ha salvado el trasero. ―Regreso a su anterior lugar a recoger su obento con su contenido a medio comer, una vez más había perdido tiempo discutiendo con Ichigo, pero había valido la pena verlo enojado.

―Lo que digas enana, oye, solo recuerda terminar tu almuerzo, no quiero que hagas preocupar a Yuzu de nuevo. ―Aclaro al último momento, especialmente porque no quería que Ishida lo molestara de nuevo con eso de que había comenzado a preocuparse de más por Rukia, él solo lo hacía para no tener que enfrentarse a los reclamos de Yuzu y su padre, solo por eso.

―Lo sé, lo sé, y tú, espero que esta vez sí vayas directo a tu trabajo al finalizar las clases, no quiero tener que inventar más escusas a Ikumi-san por ti, así que haz tu trabajo. ―Se puso al lado de Tatsuki y le dio una patada en la pierna a Ichigo, quien no se había movido de lugar―. Ahora podemos irnos. ―Orgullosa de escuchar las quejas de Ichigo y con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios, camino a la salida junto con Tatsuki, quien se partía de la risa al igual que los chicos, a excepción de Chad que solo tenía una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento, la puerta se volvía a abrir, dejando pasar a la única persona del círculo de amigos que faltaba. ―Tatsuki, perdón por llegar tarde, vine lo más rápido que pude en cuanto vi tu mensaje, ¿lista para comer juntas? ¿Eh? Chicos, Rukia, están todos aquí. ―Todos le saludaron, pero Ishida entrecerró los ojos, había algo raro ahí.

―Lo siento, Orihime, olvide que tenía asuntos del club que atender junto a Kuchiki, pero estoy segura que puedes comer junto a ellos, así que yo no haré mucha falta. ―La había empujado hasta situarla al lado de Ichigo, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe.

―Que bien, así puedo invitarles uno de mis nuevos platillos. ―A todos se les coloreo su frente cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras pero de igual manera asintieron aparentando entusiasmo.

―Entonces nos veremos después, espero que se porten educadamente con ella, ¿entendiste Ichigo? ―Dijo apuntando a Ichigo con su dedo índice.

―Entendí, pero ¿porque solo me señalas a mí?

―Porque eres el único que no sabe hablar con educación. Vámonos ahora Kuchiki. Que disfruten el almuerzo. ―Termino de decir mientras empujaba a Rukia por los hombros hacia la salida, sin darle tiempo de decir algo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Bien, creo que mejor no desperdiciamos más el tiempo y hay que regresar a comer, en especial ahora que la diosa Inoue está con nosotros. ―Expreso entusiasmado Keigo mientras le indicaba a Orihime e Ichigo que se sentaran, pues eran los únicos de pie.

― ¿Qué paso con eso de la preciosa Kuchiki? Por esas razones es que no consigues novia, Asano. ―Con esa declaración, Keigo se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas expresando lo frío que era Mizuiro con él, mientras Ichigo los miraba con fastidio y Orihime reía entre nerviosa.

― ¿Qué sucede Ishida? ―Chad, quien solo había permanecido callado y observando la situación, se percató de que Ishida aún seguía viendo hacia la puerta con sospecha, al verlo tan contrariado se decidió a preguntar.

―Pues, apenas ayer Arisawa me hizo la misma petición en el aula del consejo y le dije que tendría respuesta mañana, no creo que se le haya olvidado. ―Dijo ajustándose los lentes, pasando su mirada de la puerta hacia donde Inoue y Kurosaki comían, volvió a mirar a la puerta y después se mantuvo observando su almuerzo, pensativo, tal vez solo eran simples imaginaciones suyas, Arisawa no era capaz de eso, ¿cierto?, al final regreso su mirada a los chicos que comían pero ahora se centró en Inoue. La chica estaba sonriendo mientras narraba algún suceso en la panadería, agregando un poco de su imaginación y haciendo rostros raros, y de vez en cuando daba fugaces miradas a Ichigo, quien trataba en vano de corregir un poco su imaginación.

Suspiro, en verdad deseaba que Arisawa no estuviera metiendo sus narices en un asunto tan complicado que él mismo trata de evitar; si bien es cierto que molesta a Kurosaki de vez en cuando, valiéndose de los rumores, trataba de mantenerse al margen de todo el asunto. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, aunque eso era pedir imposibles, pero al menos esperaba que cada uno se arreglara por sí mismo, sin terceros entrometiéndose, eso solo haría más complicado lo inevitable, él solo sería el observador, aún si significaba esconder sus propios sentimientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba aún en el aula del consejo acomodando varias formas de peticiones, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que terminara el almuerzo, había logrado acomodar las cosas y obtener la información que quería sin necesidad de faltar a clases, al menos eso le tenía que agradecer a Arisawa, aunque una vez más Yuzu va a reprenderla por regresar con parte de su almuerzo intacto. Aún no podía creer que Arisawa fuera olvidadiza siendo tan responsable, y es que en cuanto ella abrió la puerta del aula, la karateka se palmeo la frente para después avisarle que había recordado que justamente ayer ya había hecho la petición, así que al final se disculpó y regreso a su aula.

Suspiro, no había encontrado caso en regresar a la azotea, así que terminaría de almorzar ahí, pero una vez más se dejó absorber por el papeleo, la única cosa que no había cambiado en su vida, papeleo aquí, papeleo en la Sociedad de Almas, cada vez más se daba cuenta de que ambos mundos no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Recargo su espalda por completo en la silla en la que estaba sentada y saco su móvil, tecleo rápido escribiendo un corto mensaje a Ishida, dejándole saber que ya no iba a necesitarlo después de todo y que podía irse directo a clases, presiono el botón de enviar y justo en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió, aun concentrada en su móvil no observo quien era el intruso que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―Justo ahora te envié un mensaje diciéndote que ya no era necesario que vinieras Ishida. ―Siguió sin levantar la vista, estaba esperando que se cargará su juego cuando un carraspeó la hizo levantar la mirada―. Tú no eres Ishida.

―Por supuesto que no, enana, vine a cerciorarme que cumpliste con lo que te dije. ―Ichigo estaba frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y su típico ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta, después de todo, él ya se imaginaba que una vez tocará papeles, se concentraría tanto que se olvidaría, una vez más, de comer.

―Claro que sí. ―Lo miró fijamente pero solo un segundo después su mirada fue hacia su obento, que estaba en una esquina del escritorio, y de regreso al chico, si era rápida podría alejarlo y justo cuando estaba por hacer su movimiento, Ichigo fue más rápido que ella y lo puso fuera de su alcance, para después abrirlo.

―Eres una mentirosa, sabía que esto pasaría si venias aquí, ahora ven, no te dejaré ir hasta que termines. ―Camino hacia la mesa que usaban cuando tenían juntas.

―Las clases están por comenzar y ambos debemos volver. ―Se puso de pie con dignidad a pesar de haber sido descubierta, no le iba a dar el gusto.

―No lo haremos hasta que te termines el almuerzo, así que mejor ven por tu propio pie y no me hagas obligarte, enana. ―La muy desgraciada no entendía que debía cuidar su salud más ahora que cuando era shinigami.

―Quiero verte intentarlo. ―Puso sus manos en su cintura y lo miro desafiante y con una sonrisa burlona, que perdió en el momento de que él tomo una cinta adhesiva del escritorio y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, así que comenzó a correr alrededor del salón mientras él la perseguía.

Como resultado, 10 minutos después de jugar al gato y al ratón, ahora estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva al respaldo de la silla, mientras él hacia el vano intento de meter un poco de comida a su boca, ya que ella se la pasaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Abre la boca enana si quieres terminar rápido con esto, si sigues resistiéndote solo alargarás más tu sufrimiento y ninguno de los dos entrará a lo que queda de clases. ―Por más que intentaba, ella seguía moviendo la cara y lo único que lograba era manchar parte de sus mejillas. Si no fuera tan terca, aunque sonrió internamente, necesitaba esto para quitarse el aburrimiento de las clases, además, pocas veces lograba ganarle a Rukia, aunque ella aún este dando pelea.

―No lo hare, maldita sea, desátame y lo haré yo sola, no seas tan infantil Ichigo. ―Tenía el rostro de lado, la idea era hacerlo rabiar a él, no al revés, el muy desgraciado estaba disfrutando de la situación, en momentos como este se lamentaba no poder congelarle el trasero con Sode no Shirayuki. Siendo humana y pequeña, para que negarlo, él tenía demasiada ventaja, y aunque dio pelea, fue fácil para Ichigo alcanzarla y atraparla con sus brazos; su fuerza y velocidad no podían ser comparadas, tendría que ponerle un poco más de empeño a sus lecciones con Ishida.

―La única infantil aquí eres tú, solo tenías que comer pero en cambio te perdiste de nuevo entre el papeleo, además te di la oportunidad y decidiste dar pelea, ahora abre la boca. ―Debía admitir que Rukia era astuta para escabullirse y de no haber sido por su diferencia de estatura y fuerza, y de que aún no controla sus poderes Quincy, es muy probable que todavía estuviera correteándola por todo el salón. Pensó un poco más mientras en una mano aun sostenía los palillos con un poco de arroz y ella seguía con su rostro de lado y sus labios fuertemente cerrados, sonrió triunfante, ya sabía cómo hacerla abrir la boca, solo tenía que tapar su única vía de respiración, así que con la otra mano, apretó su nariz. No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los pocos segundos Rukia abrió la boca buscando aire, y ese fue el momento exacto para meter la comida en su boca y quitar la mano para que ella pudiera comer sin ahogarse.

―Eres… un… maldito. ―Lo miró esperando fulminarlo con su mirada, mientras masticaba y tragaba la comida ―. Prepárate Ichigo Kurosaki, pagarás por esto una vez me libere.

―Tu eres la única culpable, termina de comer y me pensaré el dejarme atrapar, aunque con esas piernas tan cortas, lo dudo mucho. ―Había tomado otro pedazo de comida y lo había puesto cerca de los labios de Rukia, quien refunfuñando, esta vez, acepto con mirada fulminante, probablemente pensando en diversas formas de tortura.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Rukia ya había terminado el almuerzo y ya se habían perdido más de la mitad de la primera clase, ahora Ichigo sostenía una caja de juego, mientras Rukia bebía con ayuda del popote.

―No fue tan difícil enana, tu resistencia solo nos hizo perder tiempo. ―Dejo la caja vacía sobre la mesa, tomo la tela que cubría el obento y lo acerco a la mejilla de la chica, comenzando a limpiar las manchas de comida consecuencia de las veces que volteo su rostro ―. Así no te hubieras ensuciado tanto.

―No debiste tratar de obligarme. ―Desvió la mirada avergonzada, se sentía como una niña regañada, en especial porque sabía que, esta vez, él tenía razón, pero siempre esta ese algo que le decía que debía contradecirlo, además, era divertido, quería quitarse el aburrimiento de las clases y, al parecer, era la única forma de pasar tiempo con él en la escuela sin necesidad de decirle que lo extrañaba. Suspiro, en verdad tendría que ir con Urahara para que le explicará sobre esa extraña necesidad de estar con Ichigo, tal vez sea un efecto secundario de la unión de sus almas.

Ichigo se estremeció, ya que Rukia sin darse cuenta que él estaba limpiando la comisura de sus labios, suspiro sobre sus dedos. Al sentir el cálido aliento de la enana, sintió una pequeña descarga que lo hizo sentir bien, el mismo efecto que tenía el escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Se quedó quieto manteniendo la mirada sobre los labios de Rukia, e inconscientemente, dejo caer la tela que sostenía para acariciarlos con su pulgar, eran tan suaves y delicados, que hacía difícil de creer que de ellos salieran todo tipo de insultos y mordaces argumentos.

Por su parte, cuando sintió la suave caricia en sus labios, también se estremeció y se quedó quieta, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y buscaron los de Ichigo, el cual tenía una mirada demasiado intensa, una mirada que había visto pocas veces, y en todas ellas, lo único que podía entender, es que la llamaba en silencio, no sabía porque, pero eso era lo que le transmitía. Comenzó a sentir su rostro caliente, ya no podía soportar la mirada, así que abrió un poco la boca, tomo el pulgar de Ichigo entre sus dientes y mordió con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar y alejarse de ella una vez lo soltó.

― ¡Maldita enana! Desgraciada perra, ¿Por qué me mordiste tan fuerte, estúpida? ―Se frotaba el pulgar con su otra mano y soplaba sobre él, esperando que el ardor pasara.

―Eso te pasa por idiota, ¿hasta cuándo piensas soltarme? Al menos quiero llegar a la última clase. ―Bien, se dijo, atacarlo evito el incómodo momento del después del quien sabe que, aún no entendía que acababa de pasar exactamente, también logró que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan rápido y su rostro recuperara su temperatura normal. Nuevamente se recordó tener que ir con Urahara saliendo de clases para que le explicara todo ese comportamiento extraño.

―Justo ahora no me dan ganas de soltarte, es más, creo que te dejaré ahí el resto del día por morderme.

―Voy a patear tu trasero Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡exijo que me sueltes! ―Genial, ahora su rostro volvió a calentarse pero por el enojo que le causaba tratar con un vengativo Ichigo.

― ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ―Ishida había entrado por unos papeles que el profesor le había pedido, y se encontraba con esa extraña escena, Kuchiki encintada a la silla con la cara roja y Kurosaki unos pasos lejos de ella, frotándose las manos―. Olvídenlo, no quiero saber, pero la próxima vez que quieras someter a Kuchiki, hazlo en tu casa Kurosaki. ―Se ajustó sus lentes y reprimió una sonrisa burlona, por la mirada de Rukia, podía deducir que quería matar a Ichigo, así que la razón de tener su rostro rojo era por la ira, pero deseaba ver la reacción del Sustituto después de su insinuación, esperando que Rukia no la hubiera captado.

―So… ¿someterla? ―Después de ver la situación en la que se encontraban, Rukia inmovilizada a una silla y rostro rojo, en ese instante algo hizo click en su cerebro, el rostro de Ichigo se enrojeció por completo y casi le salía humo por las orejas. ―Deja de decir estupideces Ishida, no es nada de lo que insinúas, solo la obligue a comer.

―Así es como se comienza, sabía que al final, las perversiones de Asano se te pegarían, pero evita el hacerlas en la escuela. ―Sí, se estaba divirtiendo, igual agradecía que Rukia no entendiera ni una palabra, lo deducía porque su cara de furia paso a ser una de total confusión.

― ¡Cállate! Te dije que no era… olvídalo, me largo. ―Refunfuñando salió del aula pero en vez de dirigirse a su clase, subió las escaleras rumbo a la azotea, necesitaba pensar, por un momento estuvo a punto de cometer un error terrible. Solo por eso, esperaba que unos cuantos Hollows aparecieran para que él pudiera sacar de su cabeza el momento más íntimo que ha tenido con la enana. Bueno, no lo era, ya hubo otro, pero en ese momento pensó que la perdería y solo fue un abrazo, uno muy fuerte y cargado de sentimientos, tantos que no supo diferenciarlos o ponerles nombres. El punto era que las circunstancias eran muy distintas, esta vez, sus acciones fueron sin presiones, sin miedo de perderla, sin una guerra a cuestas, fueron porque así él lo quiso.

Pero no podría ser, ellos eran compañeros, _amigos_ , pensar en otra cosa sería un error, los llevaría a la ruina, él no lo permitiría. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la necesidad de tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué el impulso de tocar su piel? ¿Por qué estuvo a punto de besarla?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se acostó en el suelo de la azotea con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, su pierna flexionada y cruzando la otra sobre ella. Miró el cielo despejado, a lo largo de su vida de preparatoria, y aunque no prestaba real atención, gracias a Keigo, sabía cómo era la vida romántica de los adolescentes, tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual se alejaba del drama que eso conllevaba y disfrutaba de la amistad que los demás le brindaban.

Admitía que, solo una vez, en su retorcida mente y por culpa de los rumores de Mizuiro, se imaginó que ellos tenían algo más pero en el mismo instante fue desechado, después de todo eran de mundos diferentes y sin olvidar, que él no veía a Rukia de ninguna otra manera que una enana mandona, gruñona, gritona, etc., en pocas palabras, algo imposible y jamás volvió a pensar en ello, hasta ahora. Ahora que no estaban tan lejos como antes; ya no eran de mundos distintos, sino que compartían el mismo, y aunque no había dejado de ser tan ella, eso era lo que le gustaba, que fuera tan autentica con él, como siempre. Eso le daba miedo, las restricciones habían desaparecido, aquellas que siempre lo detuvieron de pensar en algo más ya no estaban, haciendo que su corazón se desviara a terrenos prohibidos.

Cambio de posición poniéndose de lado, aun recargando su cabeza en un brazo mientras con la mano del otro apretaba su camisa sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo seguir siendo ellos cuando algo estaba cambiando? ¿Cómo mantenerse alejados cuando sus almas estaban unidas? ¿Cómo no sentir cuando su corazón latía de esa manera? ¿Cómo evitar cruzar la línea? ¿Cómo poder ser más que amigos pero menos que amantes? Con esas preguntas en su cabeza, deseaba que los Hollows aparecieran para poner su mente en blanco. Solo amigos, solo amigos, solo eso.


End file.
